


So Pretty, You Look So Sweet

by WrongRemedy



Series: Love and Gravity [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brianna May is a useless lesbian, Everyone in the band is a girl, F/F, Freddie Mercury defies all labels, Joanna Deacon is a distinguished bisexual, M/M, Regina Taylor is a disaster pansexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Regina Taylor is forced to take a completely unnecessary Intro to Physics course in her last semester as an undergrad, and she hates it right up until the second that she sees Brianna May, the cute graduate student TA who's teaching most of the course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern!au, set in 2019.
> 
> Title from 'Timber, I'm Falling In Love' by Patty Loveless.
> 
> I know next to nothing about English universities, so if TA's are not what they are here in America...suspend your disbelief. For the purposes of this story, Brianna is 23 and a graduate student. Regina is 21 and in her final year as an undergrad.
> 
> This story was inspired by [these photos](https://somethingsoinviting.tumblr.com/post/182225678509) of Brian and the stupid tags I put on them the first time I saw them. I originally intended to just write this as Brian and Roger but then I wrote my first fem!Maylor fic and people seemed to really enjoy it, and this one felt like a good one to switch over to the girls, so Brianna and Regina got it!
> 
> Dr. James Ring is the actual professor who supervised the beginning of Brian's PhD research back in the 70's, which I thought was a fun little thing to add to the story.
> 
> Currently rated T for one instance of language but different chapters will have different ratings and eventually the rating will be upped to M and then to E.
> 
> This is the first time I've actually posted a chaptered story as a WIP and I'm very nervous about it, but I do have the whole story outlined already so my goal is to update every Saturday and Wednesday until it's all posted.

Regina sighs loudly, shifting in the uncomfortable seat of her desk to cross one leg over the other, tapping her pen against the desktop in irritation and contemplating taking her phone back out of her backpack. Ten minutes into what is supposed to be the second session of an Intro to Physics class that she still doesn't feel like she should have been forced to take, and no one has arrived to teach it.

Last week, in their first class, the actual professor had been there to go over the syllabus and then tell them that they would only actually be seeing him about one class a month. Apparently, most of the class sessions will be run by his teaching assistant - someone who is now a full twelve minutes late. Regina can't help but feel like that does not bode well as an omen for the rest of the semester.

Just when she's about to say “toss it” and walk out to grab a smoke, an incredibly tall blur of a person comes speeding into the classroom, muttering a string of winded apologies and dropping what looks like a small library's worth of books and stationery topped off by a pale blue laptop covered in constellation stickers onto the desk at the front of the room.

“My apologies, folks,” the TA starts, and Regina sits up a little in her seat, suddenly much more interested and less pissed off than she was just a few seconds ago. This girl is _cute_. She has the most beautiful dark brown curls and legs that go on for miles. Not to mention that she's wearing slacks and a white dress shirt and a tie, and as she talks she rolls her shirt sleeves up to her forearms like some kind of femme-butch wet dream. “I seem to have misplaced my bag, and trying to make it across campus carrying all this proved to be a bit tougher than anticipated. Hopefully you'll all forgive me, as I give you my word that it won't happen again.”

Nobody in the class responds, and the bored silence stretches for just a beat too long to not be slightly awkward. Regina barely notices, too caught up in thinking how lovely the TA's voice is and how captivating it already is to watch her when she's barely been in the room for a minute and a half.

“Right, well, let's get on with it then, shall we?” the TA says brightly, apparently choosing to ignore the lack of enthusiasm from the younger students in the room. “My name is Brianna May, I'm a graduate student in the astrophysics group, and I'll be teaching most of your classes this semester. I know Dr. Ring went over the schedule with you last week, so let's just go ahead and dive in on the first reading.”

Regina had barely skimmed the reading if she's being honest, too busy being surly over the fact that the college's requirements were forcing her into a completely unnecessary physics course just to fill credit hours in her final semester. But looking at the TA - _Brianna_ \- she suddenly wishes she'd spent a little more time on it so that she could answer questions rather than sitting there in stupid silence alongside almost everyone else.

The longer the class goes on, the clearer it is that not many people in the room really bothered to do much with the assigned material, and Regina can't help but notice how crestfallen Brianna starts to seem over it. It's easy to see that she has a genuine passion for the subject, and Regina feels a pang of sympathy for her every time she tries to engage them in a discussion that almost nobody seems to want to participate in. She vows to do better next week, if only to have the stunning smile that blooms on Brianna's face whenever someone actually makes a relevant comment turned on her for a few seconds.

Class ends far more quickly than Regina would have liked, and while everyone else files out of the room to head to other classes or to lunch, she hangs back, eyeing Brianna as she tries to straighten up and stack all her various books and papers into her arms yet again. Once everyone else has left, Regina slings her backpack on, straightening her skirt and flipping her hair over her shoulder before she approaches the desk.

“Can I help with any of that?” she asks, smiling sweetly when Brianna looks up at the sound of her voice. Brianna's cheeks flush a bit and she dips her head, curls shifting, before looking back up and returning the smile. Regina gives an internal cheer of triumph, chalking one up in the 'successful flirting' column at Brianna's expression.

“If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd love the help, actually,” Brianna says, and Regina immediately starts to gather some of the supplies in her own hands.

“No trouble at all,” she insists, shaking her head. “My next class isn't for another couple of hours yet, I have nothing better to do besides sitting in the library twiddling my thumbs.”

Brianna smiles again and leads the way out of the classroom and outside, Regina following despite not knowing where exactly they have to return all these things to. She doesn't particularly care as long as she gets to walk and talk with Brianna for a little while longer.

“Thank you for the help,” Brianna says, lifting the items in her arms slightly as they walk out of the building and into the sunlight to head across the campus lawn. “I really was dreading having to carry all of this back by myself. Oh, and um, what was your name again? I'm sorry, I didn't even bother taking attendance in class today or I would know it. I was just in such a hurry, you know.”

Brianna is blushing again by the time she stops speaking, and Regina could genuinely die from how cute she is.

“I understand, don't worry,” she assures. “Like I said, this is no trouble. I'd much rather be helping you out than...well. Nearly anything else I can think of doing, really. And my name is Regina. Regina Taylor.”

“Regina Taylor,” Brianna repeats, nodding and starting up the steps to one of the buildings that houses faculty offices. Regina feels her heart beat faster at the sound of her name from Brianna's mouth, shifting the books in her arms to one side so that she can surge ahead and pull the door open for Brianna go to through first.

Brianna shoots her another thank you and a grateful look when she holds the door, and the expression makes it worth the fact that the bloody thing nearly topples her over when it smacks against her backside on her own way through. Brianna leads the way through the building and finally to a small lounge at the end of one hallway, next to the office door marked 'Dr. Ring', the professor Brianna is teaching for.

“You can just set them down on the table there,” Brianna says, nodding her head towards the small coffee table in the center of the room. Regina sets her pile of books down on one edge of the table while Brianna places hers in the center next to them. Brianna sighs as she sets her stack down and immediately flops down onto the glaringly orange couch in the room, long legs splayed. Regina fights not to swallow her own tongue just looking at her, all soft and loose-limbed in her suit.

“So, anything else I can do for you, Ms. May?” Regina asks, hooking her thumbs in her backpack straps and rocking back on her heels a bit, biting her lip. When Brianna looks up at her, every fiber of Regina's being wants nothing more than to crawl onto the couch and straddle her lap, but she manages to reign in the impulse.

“Ms. May?” Brianna echoes, arching an eyebrow, and now it's Regina's turn to blush.

“Uh...” she says uselessly, but luckily Brianna saves her with a laugh, apparently deciding that Regina must be performing her sudden awkwardness as a joke.

“To answer your question,” Brianna says, “I think I'm alright now. I don't have anything else until my night class this evening, so I'm probably going to head off campus to find a new book bag while I have some time anyway.”

Regina nods, taking a step backwards towards the door, not wanting to leave but also not wanting to overstay her welcome and annoy Brianna.

“Well, good luck with that,” she says, the cheer in her voice only sounding a little forced. “Think I'll just go grab some lunch at one of the dining halls then.”

Regina pivots on her heel and takes two steps towards the door, shooting a little wave over her shoulder, before Brianna's voice startles her into stopping.

“Wait! Um...” Brianna starts, pausing until Regina turns back around to face her again. “Is there anywhere off campus you'd rather get food? You did just save me from having to carry all this mess by myself, the least I can do is buy you lunch as a thank you.”

Regina wants to shout her _yes please!_ from the rooftops, but manages a casual, “Oh. I mean, you don't have to...” instead. Brianna stands up from the couch, reaching into the pocket of her slacks and coming back with a set of car keys. Regina pointedly does not spend too much time staring at Brianna's hands with the motion.

“I know I don't have to,” Brianna says. “I want to. So, what do you say?”

Regina smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking up at Brianna from beneath her lashes. She's known men and women both to go crazy for that move before.

“Lets go,” she answers, and Brianna smiles brighter than the sun.

 _Oh boy_ , Regina thinks as she follows Brianna out of the building and towards her car in the student lot, _I am so, so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T for very brief language

Regina feels a bit like she's floating on a cloud as she follows Brianna outside and towards the nearest student parking lot. There's a slight breeze that ruffles Brianna's curls as they walk, and Regina gets so lost in the thought of what it might feel like to bury her hands in Brianna's hair that she almost doesn't even notice when Brianna stops and unlocks what must be her car, pulling open the passenger side door first and gesturing for Regina to get in.

“Oh,” Regina says, immediately wanting to smack herself for sounding like an idiot. “Thank you,” she says with a smile, quickly removing her bookbag to set in the footwell as she gets in the car.

“Of course,” Brianna responds, waiting until Regina is tucked into the car before closing the door and circling around to the driver's side herself. Once she's settled in behind the wheel Brianna looks at her. “So, if it's alright with you, I was thinking we'd grab a new bag first and get it out of the way, and then you can choose where we eat? Does that sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Regina says, nodding. Brianna reaches over to Regina's side of the car then, seemingly for no reason, nearly startling Regina completely out of her seat even though Brianna pulls her hand back almost as quickly as she'd put it out.

“Sorry, I'm sorry, I keep a pair of sunnies in the glove box, I just reached for them out of habit,” Brianna explains, and Regina can't help but laugh, even as she blushes over the myriad of reasons her own mind has suddenly constructed for why Brianna might have reached over.

“Did you want me to...?” Regina asks, and Brianna gives her a somewhat embarrassed look at the question.

“If you would, yeah,” she answers, and Regina opens the glove box to grab the plain black sunglasses inside and pass them over to Brianna, who gives her a grateful smile and a small “thank you” in response before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot to head off campus.

They pass the drive into town each singing along to the satellite radio after discovering a few minutes in that they appear to have very similar taste in music. About halfway down the road, Regina uses the gap between songs to ask if Brianna would mind her opening the sun roof, and Brianna smiles wider than she's seen thus far and tells her she'd love it if she did. After that the two of them sing a little louder, enjoying the sun and the wind as Brianna drives.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Eventually they end up at a department store and head inside without fuss, going right to the section full of purses and backpacks. Regina passes her hands gently across several random bags, as she has a tendency to do when idly browsing in any store, but Brianna seems laser-focused on just getting the first bag that looks decent and moving on. Brianna picks up a plain, functional but boring black bag with silver buckles, turning to Regina and holding it out.

“This should be fine,” she says, and though there's nothing particularly wrong with the bag that she's holding, Regina spots another on a rack just behind Brianna and off to the left, and moves past her to grab for it on impulse. The space between the racks isn't as wide as the regular aisles, especially with the irregular shapes of a lot of the bags, and Regina feels the front of her shirt and skirt just brush against Brianna's side as she moves, shivering a little at the feeling but otherwise doing her best to ignore it as she picks up the other bag and shows it to Brianna.

“I think you should get this one,” Regina says, watching Brianna's face as she takes in the item. The bag is a deep midnight blue, covered all over in small, realistically-styled silver and gold constellations. The material is a heavy canvas, and though it's flashier than the plain bag Brianna had picked up, the design doesn't look at all juvenile; only a little bolder than the plain bags around it. The longer Brianna spends staring at it, though, the more Regina starts to worry that Brianna thinks it's horrible and is trying to find the nicest way to tell Regina so. “I just thought, you know, you said you were in astrophysics, so the stars...” Regina trails off lamely, wishing she'd never picked up the stupid bag to begin with. Before she can really sink too far into her embarrassment, Brianna puts the black bag back in its place and takes the one with the stars from Regina, giving her a smile.

“It's perfect, Reg,” she says, and Regina's heart turns cartwheels at the quick use of the nickname. “In fact,” Brianna continues, giving an almost dry little laugh. “It's exactly the kind of thing I would have wanted to choose for myself but left behind because I was too scared of what people would think of it.”

Regina's brow furrows, and it takes everything she has to not reach out and put a hand on Brianna's arm in comfort.

“No offense, Bri,” she says, testing out her own use of a nickname in response to Brianna's. “But _fuck_ what other people have to say. The bag is cute and it fits you, so get it. Don't let other people dictate what you do.” She smirks a little then, giving in to the urge to reach out and tug gently on the very end of Brianna's tie. “Didn't think that would be advice I'd have to give to a girl in a suit,” she says, and Brianna actually throws her head back and laughs.

“I never said the fear made much sense,” she responds, shaking her head in amusement. “C'mon, let's go get this paid for and go get some lunch.”

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Regina ends up giving Brianna directions to her favorite diner for lunch, and it's not until they park the car and are looking up at the building that a look of realization dawns on Brianna's face, quickly followed by what looks like a healthy dose of fear.

“Something wrong?” Regina asks, concerned, and Brianna shakes her head a little too quickly.

“I knew the name sounded familiar,” Brianna says, fingers drumming anxiously on the steering wheel. “One of my best friends just recently started working here. If she's on her shift she'll likely interrogate you while you're trying to eat.” Brianna looks nearly pained at the thought, and though Regina loves this particular restaurant, she also doesn't want Brianna feeling uncomfortable.

“We can go somewhere else if you like. I really don't mind,” Regina says, but Brianna shakes her head.

“No, no, this is supposed to be a thank you,” she insists, “if this place is your favorite, this is where we'll eat. Just...forgive me for anything Freddie may or may not say if we see her, alright?”

“Okay...” Regina agrees, wondering what exactly she should be expecting as they climb out of the car and head into the diner, Brianna holding the door open for her as they go.

“Two,” Brianna tells the host, and they're seated within just a few seconds, in one of Regina's favorite spots, a corner booth by the front window. Just as Brianna looks as though she's starting to relax, a loud voice rings out across the restaurant and a dark haired woman in the restaurant’s uniform approaches their table with a huge smile on her face.

“Brianna my darling, you should have texted me and told me you were coming by!” the waitress says, and when Regina looks up, she notes that the woman's name badge reads “Freddie” alongside a smiley face sticker of an emoji with hearts for eyes.

“Hey, Fred,” Brianna says, smiling at her friend despite the look in her eyes that says she really rather wishes that Freddie wasn't there at this exact moment. “You know I would have, but it was a bit of a last minute decision. Regina chose the location,” she finishes, gesturing across the table to Regina. Freddie turns to her with the same wide smile she previously had trained on Brianna.

“I'm not sure Miss Regina and I are acquainted,” Freddie says, holding a hand out to Regina, who shakes it tentatively while glancing across the table at Brianna's apologetic expression. “Freddie Mercury: singer, designer, part-time waitress, and Brianna's very best friend, isn't that right, Brianna dear?” Freddie says grandly, and Regina can't help but find the whole introduction strangely endearing.

“Yeah,” Brianna says, the single deadpan word in contrast to Freddie's rambling proving too much for Regina not to laugh. Freddie rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her hip, but she looks as though she's struggling to keep a fond look off her face at Brianna's lack of enthusiasm. “Anyway,” Brianna says, clearing her throat, “Fred, this is Regina Taylor. Reg, well...you heard her.”

Regina laughs again, murmuring “nice to meet you, Freddie,” and grinning when Brianna continues to look put-upon.

“Lovely to meet you too, dear,” Freddie says, turning back to Brianna almost as soon as she's said it. “You, on the other hand, are in huge trouble,” she says, wagging a finger at Brianna, who looks positively affronted at the statement.

“Me? What did I do?” Brianna asks, and Freddie clicks her tongue, sounding disappointed.

“ _You_ didn't tell me that you were dating someone,” Freddie says, eyeing Regina again with a smirk. “And a very beautiful someone at that, look at those blue eyes, to die for,” Freddie gushes, and Brianna's face goes so red that Regina momentarily worries she might explode.

For her part, Regina is delighted to know for sure that Brianna is into girls if Freddie is so quick to assume they're dating just because they showed up together.

“Freddie,” Brianna hisses, and Freddie's eyes widen at the harsh tone. “We're not on a date,” Brianna says, and Freddie's face falls into complete confusion while Regina looks carefully down at the tabletop, running her fingernail through a score in the linoleum. “Regina is in the class I'm teaching and she helped me out this morning after class so I offered to pay for her lunch as a thank you, that's all,” Brianna finishes, and Freddie “humphs” as though she's suspicious of that answer but grudgingly accepting of it nonetheless.

“Well, that sounds awfully nice of you, Regina,” Freddie says, and Regina glances up again to smile politely as Freddie takes her order pad and pen out of her apron. “Now, what can I get for you two?”

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

The rest of lunch passes far less awkwardly, Freddie mostly busy with other tables and managing to keep her teasing comments towards Brianna to a minimum when she does occasionally come back around to check in on them. They spend most of the meal discussing school; Regina explaining how she ended up in the physics course in the first place and lamenting how slowly the final semester before her graduation seems to be going, and Brianna talking excitedly about how lucky she is to have gotten into the PhD program so that she can do field research for her thesis. Regina has always gotten decent grades, despite people wanting to view her as the 'dumb blonde' more often than not, but that doesn't mean she's ever particularly _liked_ academia. Something about listening to Brianna talk about it makes her more interested, though, and when she checks her phone as Brianna pays the bill with Freddie, she's shocked to see that so much time has passed so quickly.

“I really hate to cut this short,” she says as Brianna tucks her wallet back into her pocket. “But my next class starts in fifteen minutes and we're at least that far from campus.”

“Oh, fuck,” Brianna swears, grabbing her keys from her pocket and standing up quickly from the booth. Regina is almost surprised to hear the word. Not that she thought Brianna was a prude, but she somehow seems so much more refined than most people that Regina knows that hearing her curse sounds almost incongruous. “Suppose I'll have to drive fast,” Brianna says as they get into the car, Regina barely having time to buckle her seat belt before they're pulling out and heading back towards the school.

“You won't hear any complaints from me,” Regina says, opening the sun roof again without asking permission this time, digging her own sunnies out of her bag and putting them on as Brianna gets hers from where she'd left them earlier in the cup holder. “I love fast cars and driving. I think I'd spend most of my time in a car if I could.”

“This is going to sound incredibly nerdy,” Brianna says, easily taking the curves in the road at a speed that makes Regina's blood rush in her veins. “But that's basically how I feel about stargazing.”

“It's not nerdy, that's beautiful,” Regina protests. “Sometimes I feel like the only time I bother to appreciate nature is when I get to go to the beach.”

“Nothing wrong with the beach either, though I tend to burn more quickly than most,” Brianna says, and they spend the rest of the short drive discussing vacations they'd like to go on if they had the chance.

Brianna drives directly on to campus, asking Regina which building her class is in and dropping her off as close to the front door as she can, Regina thanking her for lunch and for the ride as she stands by the car and puts her backpack on. Brianna waves goodbye, saying again that it was the least she could do in thanks for Regina's help and that she'll see her in class the following week.

In the end Regina is about three minutes late to her class, but nobody really seems to care, including the professor, so she doesn't bother feeling bad about it in the slightest. It's only halfway through the class when she realizes that she never got Brianna's phone number that she finds anything at all to regret about the way she spent her morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that the rating has gone up, this chapter is rated M.

Regina spends the rest of the week trying in vain to locate Brianna on literally any social media platforms. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, all of them are dead ends when she tries searching Brianna's name, and even when she manages to locate other people in the astrophysics department, she doesn't seem to be linked on their profiles either. Halfway through the week it occurs to her to check the syllabus for the course, but it only lists Professor Ring's information, and Brianna had been in such a rush during their first class that she hadn't even taken roll, let alone remembered to give them her contact information.

All that combined means that Regina spends the entire week just thinking about the time they spent together and waiting impatiently for the next time she gets to see Brianna. She kills the time with other classes and hanging out with her friends, of course, but she also finds herself studying her physics book much more carefully than she ever expected to, marveling at how smart Brianna must be to be pursuing a doctorate in this stuff. By the time class finally rolls around again, she's not only excited to see Brianna just for herself, but also ready to actually participate in the class discussion.

She gets to class five minutes early in her excitement, and Brianna comes in a minute later, looking much more relaxed and less harried with all of her things tucked into the bag that Regina helped her pick out. She gives Regina a smile as she lays the bag down on her desk and starts removing the supplies she needs for the class, and even though it was subtle and she's sure nobody else noticed it, the look makes Regina blush. She shifts in her chair, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting at her lip.

It's almost ridiculous how much Brianna gets to her just by being herself; how she manages to get Regina so worked up without even trying. Regina has slept with quite a few people of quite a few genders, but she can't remember ever feeling like this about someone, and especially not about someone she barely knows. There's something about Brianna that just gets to her, and she'd rather go with it than question it.

As class picks up, Regina makes sure to answer questions and give her reactions to the assigned reading, something which she's happy to note that Brianna seems incredibly pleased about. Every time she answers something correctly or makes a good observation, Brianna turns that bright smile on her, usually with a “good job!” or “great point!” or some other encouragement, and Regina just hopes that it's not glaringly obvious how much the feedback makes her want to squirm in the best possible way. She's always been a sucker for a bit of praise – there are few things she likes more than someone telling her how good she is, both in and out of the bedroom – and now that Brianna has unintentionally stumbled into that territory, Regina is fighting to keep her thoughts on the class and not let them drift away into what it might be like to hear Brianna's “good job” turn into “good girl.”

When class ends, Regina is fully prepared to hightail it out of there and spend the break before her next class trying to calm herself down, but as she goes to walk past the desk at the front of the room, Brianna stops her with a “hey!” that she can't ignore.

“Hi!” she returns, trying to seem normal. She gestures to where Brianna is putting her stuff away and continues, “I see the bag is working for you.”

“Yeah, it's been great,” Brianna says happily. “I'm glad you chose it, it's a good one.”

Regina nods, not really knowing what else to say, a large part of her still wanting to just get away from the situation so she can douse herself in the mental equivalent of cold water. Unfortunately, Brianna can't seem to make things easier on her.

“You were wonderful in class today,” Brianna says, and Regina feels like she might well be blushing from head to toe.

“Thank you,” she returns a bit shyly, glancing down so she doesn't have to meet Brianna's eyes. “I just spent a little more time on the reading this week, that's all.” Brianna shakes her head, curls bouncing, and Regina looks back up at her at the motion.

“You shouldn't sell yourself short, Reg,” Brianna counters, looking serious. “You did really well. You're obviously a very smart girl.”

Regina feels like she's going to die, but she manages what she hopes is a convincingly innocent, grateful smile.

“Well, uh, thank you,” she replies, glancing around the room awkwardly. “I guess I'm going to go-” she says at the same time that Brianna abruptly asks “would you like to get lunch again today?” and they both stop and stare at each other for a second following the overlapping words, only to end up laughing together after a beat of silence.

“Sorry, um. Would you like to get lunch with me again today?” Brianna asks again, more clearly. “Just somewhere on campus, nothing too exciting.”

Regina thinks that she really should take some time alone and out of Brianna's sight to sort out her decidedly impure thoughts, but she's also not an idiot so she's definitely not going to pass up the opportunity being presented to her right now. She nods her head, and Brianna looks relieved and happy before she even voices her actual answer.

“Sure, why not?” she says, smiling. “Just not at Bishop, they're having some hideous soup bar today and it sounds like the most disgusting thing I can imagine.”

Brianna laughs loudly at that, finally picking up her own bag, and they make their way to one of the less-crowded dining options on campus while discussing how horrible the food usually is in the main dining hall.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Their second lunch together is simultaneously better and worse than Regina would have dared to hope. It's better because Brianna clearly _wants_ to be spending time with her, and they spend a good portion of the meal talking about a mutual favorite tv show and then people-watching, coming up with increasingly ridiculous fake backstories for strangers in the dining hall to make each other laugh. It's worse, though, because even through all of the innocent conversation, Regina can't stop replaying Brianna's praise in her mind, and the desire to excuse herself back to her room and take care of the feeling coursing through her is nearly overwhelming.

By some miracle, she manages to make it through the meal without embarrassing herself, but when she parts ways with Brianna outside the dining hall “to get ready for her next class,” she finds herself headed in the direction of her dorm room rather than the academic building she should be going to. She has enough absences left in that class that she can justify skipping just this one time, she thinks, walking a little faster and hoping that her roommate Joanna chose to go to her own afternoon class and won't be there when she shows up.

Regina throws her book bag down the second she gets into her room, locking the door behind her when she notes with relief that it's empty, which means she'll have at least an hour alone before Deaky gets back from class. She crosses over to her side of the small room, collapsing onto her back on her bed, toeing her shoes off impatiently and letting them drop off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with two dull thumps. She's wearing one of her thinner sundresses, and she's glad for it when it means that she barely has to do any work in order to flip the hem up and slide a hand into her underwear.

“Bri,” she gasps immediately at the first touch of her fingers over her clit. Part of her feels embarrassed at the fact that she's already said Brianna's name when she's barely even started. But really, she'd known all along who she was going to be thinking about, so she doesn't waste too much time beating herself up about it. “Please,” she whispers, vague fantasies swirling in her mind as she feels how wet she is, rubbing harder at herself and picturing Brianna there with her, over top of her.

She imagines Brianna's long fingers as she presses one of her own inside herself, hips bucking up to try and get it deeper, wishing that it was Brianna touching her. She adds another soon after, breath hitching in pleasure at the stretch, frustration at the difficult angle teasing at the edge of her mind even as she pushes it away and tries to focus on her thoughts. In her mind, she hears Brianna's voice – more intimate than in class, more teasing than during their lunches – encouraging her towards her release.

“That's a good girl,” the Brianna in her mind purrs, and Regina uses her free hand to clumsily shove the top of her dress down and the cups of her bra up so that she can palm at her breasts. “So pretty, Reg,” fantasy-Brianna continues, “so needy too, this worked up just from listening to me in class and having lunch with me. Go on, show me what a good girl you can be. Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Regina presses her head back into her pillow, moans spilling from her lips and body arcing up as her fingers work faster and take her over the edge. Brianna's pleased, imagined laugh echoes in her mind. She's breathing hard as she drops back down to the mattress, hand retreating from her knickers to set her bra and dress back to rights while she tries to catch her breath.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Regina hears the sound of a key in the lock and scrambles to sit up on the bed, smoothing her dress down over her thighs and grabbing her iPad off of her desk so that she can pretend to be scrolling when the door swings open. Joanna walks into the room looking distracted, but smiles a little when she sees Regina, thankfully not seeming to notice anything amiss.

“Hey, didn't think you'd be here,” Joanna says, tossing her bag onto her own bed and settling down on the side, facing Regina across the room and shaking her long hair out of her face.

“I could say the same about you,” Regina counters, thanking her lucky stars that Joanna hadn't come back just a few minutes earlier. Joanna shrugs.

“Class got cut short because the professor had an emergency. What about you, did you have a class canceled?”

Regina turns back to her tablet, trying to keep her voice neutral and not wanting to look Deaky in the eye while she lies to her.

“No, I just...wasn't feeling well after lunch. Went to Bishop and had some of the soup, you know. Bad idea.”

Joanna hums, scooting back to lie down on her own bed like she's ready to take a nap, glancing over at Regina with a small smile quirking her mouth.

“Not feeling well, huh? And would that be why I had to wait and not come in for a solid fifteen minutes while you were in here moaning like a slag, or...?”

“Joanna Deacon!” Regina says in shock, nearly dropping her tablet entirely off her lap as she turns to face her smirking roommate.

“What, it's not like I listened,” Joanna says, and Regina seriously contemplates throwing herself out of their third story window. “I started to unlock the door but when I heard you I just turned around and went back down to the lobby for a bit. When I came back up and couldn't hear anything I figured it was safe.”

Joanna settles back onto her bed without a hint of embarrassment, closing her eyes while Regina gapes at her and scrambles to find a response. Before she can come up with anything, Deaky turns her head back slightly towards her and cracks an eye open.

“Also, I know you didn't go to Bishop for lunch because you whinge about the soup bar every time they have it, and I saw you leaving Lyons with some tall girl in a suit. But please, do feel free to keep lying to me if you'd like.”

With that, Joanna closes her eyes again, shushing Regina loudly when she tries to babble out an explanation. Regina sighs and leaves Joanna to her nap, piddling around half-heartedly on her iPad for a bit before realization dawns and she all but slaps herself on the forehead at what an idiot she is.

“Fuck, I still didn't get her number!” she says out loud before she can stop herself, clapping a hand over her mouth as if she can take the exclamation back now that she's already said it.

Joanna only turns over onto her side, putting her back to Regina's side of the room, voice emerging sleepy and unaffected.

“Sucks to be you,” she says, and Regina sticks her tongue out in the direction of Joanna's back like a child.

Unfortunately, Regina thinks, Deaky is right. It does kind of suck to be her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G. Sorry to everyone who was hoping for more smut right away, but I promise we'll get back there eventually! ;)
> 
> Also, my apologies that this chapter is so short, it's just how the outline worked out. Next chapter will cover a much bigger span of time and also have much more interaction between our girls!

In the next class after their lunch together on campus, Brianna announces that their first test will be happening in the following week's class, and Regina kind of wants to cry when she hears the dreaded words, “Dr. Ring will be back to oversee the exam, and you'll see me again the week after the test.”

Regina isn't incredibly worried about the test itself. The amount of effort she's been putting into studying for the class in order to continue to impress Brianna means that she's reasonably certain she'll get a good grade, but the idea of not seeing Brianna again for two whole weeks is just entirely unacceptable, so she hangs back after class to talk to her again at the desk. Unfortunately, Brianna seems to be packing up in much more of a hurry than usual, and Regina's heart sinks when Brianna shoots her a somewhat pained, apologetic look before she even gets a chance to speak.

“Hey, Reg,” she greets, stuffing the last of her things into her bag hurriedly. “I won't be able to get lunch today, unfortunately. There's a department meeting and for some reason they want the graduate assistants to be there for it.” Brianna stops short then, cheeks flooding pink as a chagrined look comes over her face. “Um...not that I was _assuming_ you'd want to have lunch again. I just- just in case that was what you were going to ask, I wanted to explain, you know.”

Regina thinks, not for the first time, that if this woman were any cuter she wouldn't be able to physically stand it, but she probably can't say that without scaring Brianna away, so she just laughs.

“Relax, Bri,” she says, and Brianna visibly calms down a bit as she gives her a smile. “I was actually just going to ask if – well, this might be a conflict of interest and if it is, I totally understand – but I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to help me study for the test? I don't want to get you in trouble and I'm not asking you to give me free answers or anything like that, but I thought maybe if you were free, we could meet at mine a few nights this week and you could help me go over some things?”

Regina realizes that she's now the one babbling and cuts herself off, barely daring to breathe as she waits for Brianna to inevitably give her a list of a million reasons why she can't or won't agree to Regina's question. Instead, though, Brianna nods and smiles, and Regina feels relief and anticipation both flood her instantly.

“Of course I can help you,” Brianna says, and Regina does something of a mental fist pump in excitement. “Ring doesn't actually show me the tests or tell me exactly what's on them, he just tells me to do an overview of the whole first unit, so even if I wanted to help you cheat, I couldn't,” Brianna explains. Regina feels immediately better knowing that there's no chance of Brianna getting in any trouble for helping her.

Mindful of the fact that every second Brianna spends talking to her is another second she's wasting when she should be on her way to a meeting, Regina finally blurts out the question she should have asked weeks ago.

“Great! So, should we exchange numbers so that we'll be able to coordinate study times?”

Brianna's eyes widen a bit, and Regina only has a second to contemplate what that might mean before Brianna is digging her phone out of the pocket of her slacks and tapping at it, finally handing it to Regina with a new contact listing already open so that Regina can type her number in.

“I'll just text you as soon as I'm finished with the meeting,” Brianna says while Regina inputs her number into the little contact box. “And that way you'll have mine as well. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that'll be great,” Regina says, setting her contact name in Brianna's address book as “Reg” with the pink heart emoji surrounded by stars and handing the phone back to her as soon as she's clicked save. Brianna glances down at the entry and Regina would swear that she blushes again, but she shakes her head and pockets her phone again without comment, gesturing at the door.

“I'm really sorry, but I genuinely do need to go if I don't want to be late,” Brianna says apologetically.

“Go, go,” Regina urges, shooing her away with a smile. “Just try not to die of boredom listening to the faculty talk. Then who would help me study?”

Brianna laughs and leaves for her meeting with a wave and a promise to text Regina as soon as it's finished. Regina spends her lunch break holed up in the library with a sandwich, trying and failing to not check her phone every thirty seconds for messages. She's on her way into her afternoon class when one finally appears – an unsaved number popping up that she immediately rushes to open and read as she walks.

**It's Bri** , the message begins, and Regina knows the smile that spreads over her face has got to be the silliest, most lovestruck expression she's ever worn. **Just finished the meeting, and you were right to worry about death from boredom.** There are three sleeping emojis at the end of the message that make Regina laugh out loud, and she's just about to type out a reply when three little dots pop up indicating that Brianna is typing as well.

**Just let me know what times work best for you for studying. I'm free pretty much every evening except for my one night class. Or we could do it during lunch breaks if you like.**

Regina frowns down at Brianna's second message as she sits down in at her desk. Typing quickly so as to be able to put her phone away before her professor shows up and lectures her in front of everyone, Regina sends a quick reply.

**I'd rather keep lunches study-free, if that's okay with you. I have a class about to start but I'll text you after with day and time ideas, okay?**

Brianna's **Alright!** comes back almost instantaneously, and Regina clicks to add her number as a new contact, saving her name as “Bri” with a series of emojis including a star, heart eyes, and the drooling face. She's only just managed to stuff the phone down into her bag and dig her notebook out when her professor strides in, and she spends the rest of her class thinking about getting to text Brianna afterwards to coordinate times to see her again.

Even with a test looming over her, Regina already knows this is going to be a great week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think I was going to get this chapter out on time, but I must have been granted a miracle or something, because I managed it.
> 
> This chapter is rated T.

Regina's physics class is on Wednesdays, and she and Brianna end up deciding that between their two schedules, they can have their study sessions on Friday, Sunday, and Tuesday evenings. Regina explains which dorm and room number she's in when they pick the days, and after that they don't talk for two days.

Regina spends most of Thursday staring at Brianna's contact in her phone and wanting to text her, but not knowing what to say. After her first Friday morning class she finally caves and sends a lame **Still on for this evening?** and immediately wants to throw her phone into a river and never see it again. Before she even makes it outside of the building on her way to her next class, Brianna has texted her back, a cheery **Of course!** that instantly makes her forget every anxious feeling she'd had just seconds before. She sends back a smiley face and a thumbs up emoji, and the rest of the day passes in a blur so that before she knows it, she's back in her room with less than an hour before Brianna is supposed to come over.

Even though they've spent plenty of time together already, Regina feels ridiculously nervous about everything from her outfit to her makeup to the state of her dorm room. She wonders if she should put away the small, ratty stuffed lion she's had since she was a toddler that sits on a small shelf above her bed. She fixes her hair and skims a nail along the edges of her lipstick no less than ten times, and she's just thrown herself tiredly into her desk chair in a huffing attempt to just wait and not worry when there's a knock at her door and she shoots back to her feet like she's been hit with an electric shock.

Brianna is standing in the hallway when she opens the door; her tall, thin frame and sharp features somehow looking out of place set against the backdrop of the ugly red carpet and dingy off-white walls of the poorly lit dorm hallway. She's wearing tight, flared jeans and purple sweater that sticks to her like a second skin, and it's the first time that Regina has seen her wearing anything other than the button-downs and slacks she teaches in. As much as she loves the suits (and as often as they play into her increasingly frequent fantasies), Regina thinks that even in more casual clothes, Brianna looks kind of like if someone took a priceless, beautiful piece of art and set it up in a pub instead of in a museum. Then she thinks that falling head over heels for this girl has turned her into possibly the stupidest person alive, something that she's proving more and more with every passing second that she just stands there staring at her instead of inviting her in.

“Hi, um, come on in,” she says, _finally_ , stepping back and holding the door open. Brianna murmurs a quiet thanks as she slips into the room, and Regina gestures to the back to back desks in the center, indicating the chair on Joanna's side that faces Regina's half of the room. “You can sit there, if you like. Joanna - my roommate - is out for the evening.”

Really, Joanna hadn't had any particular reason to be out of the room at the moment, but as soon as Regina had mentioned that Brianna was going to be coming over to help her study, Deaky had cleared off like it was her job, smirking as she mentioned giving them their privacy. Regina had blushed but not argued, partially because these rooms do have a tendency to start feeling cramped as soon as they hold more than two people, but mostly because she likes the idea of spending time completely alone with Brianna, possibly a little too much.

Brianna sets her bag down on Joanna's side of the desk, but stops short of sitting when Regina sees her catching eye of the pansexual pride flag hung in the center of the room, right above the window.

“Is that...your roommate's?” Brianna asks, sounding confused, tentative, and maybe just a touch nervous.

“Umm, no?” Regina replies, moving around to her own side of the desk so that she's closer to Brianna's line of sight. “It's mine. Deaky's bi, and and all of her pride stuff is a little more subtle,” she explains with a small laugh that trails off awkwardly when Brianna keeps staring at the flag, expression utterly unreadable. “Bri?” Regina asks, and Brianna's gaze snaps back towards her like she's been caught doing something inappropriate, her cheeks flushing as she looks back at Regina.

“So, physics!” Brianna says abruptly, clapping her hands together and finally taking a seat at the desk. She starts digging through her bag and Regina feels the confusion evident on her own face as she slowly takes her own seat at the other side of the desk. She doesn't call Brianna out on her strange reaction to the flag, not wanting to scare her off or make her angry, and it's not long before the awkwardness of all of it is forgotten in favor of going over material from the course.

Brianna, ever the teacher, has broken down the material into three distinct sessions already, so she knows exactly what they're going to go over each time they study. Just as in class, she's easy with her smiles and effusive with her praise whenever Regina gets an answer right, and it has the same effect here as it always does, except perhaps even stronger because of the intimacy of having Brianna in her room. By the time Brianna closes her notebook and declares them finished for the evening, Regina has had her legs crossed under the desk for at least a half an hour, trying to ignore the desire that always seems to come unwound when Brianna tells her she's done a good job.

She sees Brianna out with a strange mixture of sadness and anticipation. She doesn't want Brianna to leave, but the sooner she's left alone, the sooner she can take care of the arousal that's been building in her throughout the evening. She thinks, somewhat wildly, that Brianna's gaze skims over her body when she turns in the hallway to say goodbye, and that her eyes go a little dark as she looks her over, but she chalks that up to her own wishful thinking and overactive imagination and chides herself for projecting.

Brianna leaves with a promise to see her on Sunday, and Regina barely has the lock turned before she's slumped back against the closed door, shaking hands dropping her shorts and underwear to the floor. It takes her all of about two minutes to make an absolute wreck of herself, and as she puts herself back together and tries to calm her heavy breathing, she wonders how in the hell she's going to make it through two more study sessions without going absolutely mad.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

The rest of the week and their Sunday and Tuesday study sessions proceed in much the same way. Regina gets bold enough to start sending Brianna space memes throughout the day, and Brianna responds with laughing emojis and her own original and horribly corny jokes about cars. Joanna rolls her eyes every time she catches Regina smiling at her phone, but always finds some reason to be out of the room whenever it's time for Brianna to come over, so Regina knows she's not really sickened by the whole thing.

Regina spends both Sunday and Tuesday evening feeling her crush grow stronger and stronger alongside her frustration over just how much Brianna's seemingly endless well of praise turns her on. Whenever Brianna leaves, Regina inevitably finds herself needing to get off _now, now, now_ , and as she lies sated in bed in her sleep clothes after the third session waiting for Joanna to slip back into the room from wherever she's been, she stares at her phone in the dark and considers sending Brianna about a hundred different possible texts ranging from flirty to sincere to downright filthy before settling on something safe.

**Thank you for all the help this week. You're a godsend.**

She falls asleep before receiving a reply, but when she wakes up the next morning, there's a text from Brianna waiting on her homescreen.

**The pleasure was all mine** , Brianna's message starts, and Regina isn't sure whether to smirk or blush at the possible double meaning and how wrong Brianna is. Regina is sure that the pleasure was in fact entirely hers. **You'll pass with flying colors. You've got this!**

The text boosts her spirits and she goes into class feeling happy and confident despite the slight twinge of disappointment she feels walking into the classroom and seeing Dr. Ring waiting with a stack of blank tests with no Brianna in sight. She finishes the test fairly quickly but spends another several minutes checking and double checking her answers so that it doesn't seem like she's done suspiciously early, and leaves about halfway through class with a friendly wave from Dr. Ring.

When she exits the classroom she has another text from Brianna asking if she wants to meet for lunch, and she grins as she taps out her **yes please** in reply and heads towards the dining hall where she knows Brianna is waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! Only one chapter left after this one!
> 
> This chapter is once again rated T.

The next two weeks slide by in something of a haze, that point of the semester where people are settled enough in their routines to mostly float on going through the motions. Brianna returns to teach them their next unit in preparation for their midterm, and Regina returns to soaking in every last bit of Brianna's attention she can get, whether that's in class, at their now habitually shared lunches, or over text. They've become genuine friends, which Regina is over the moon about, but it also means that her pining has reached the level of Shakespearean tragedy. She spends nearly every moment of every day wishing that Brianna was her girlfriend and not just her friend.

When Dr. Ring returns to class to give them back their tests and then dismiss them early without a lecture, Regina barely restrains herself from squealing out loud in excitement at the solid red 'A' marked at the top of her paper. As it is, she leaves the classroom and immediately texts Brianna to ask if they can skip lunch and meet up in Regina's room again that evening instead.

 **I need a drink after seeing my test result** , she sends, knowing that she's being purposefully vague and that Brianna will likely take that to mean that something horrible happened. Maybe it's all the romantic and sexual frustration, but she's feeling mischievous, and it won't hurt Brianna to be the one squirming for the next few hours, even if it's for an entirely different reason than why Regina usually is.

As is expected, Brianna responds with a series of question marks and exclamation points, followed by a **What happened???**.

 **Tell you later. See you at 6?** Regina replies, and when Brianna sends her a confirmation she decides to use the extra time she has from not having to sit through Ring's class to drive off campus and buy a bit of vodka since the bottle in her room is nearly empty. She's not even really sure what she's trying to accomplish by letting Brianna worry all day and then inviting her over for drinks, but she's always been more of a spur of the moment person than a planner, and it tends to work out for her more often than not.

 _If it isn't broke, don't fix it_ , she thinks. The thought gets her through the rest of the day.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

When 6 p.m. rolls around, Joanna has once again vacated the room and Regina opens the door for a nearly panicked-looking Brianna, who rushes in without so much as a greeting to stand next to the desk and ask impatiently, “What happened with the test?”

“Drinks first, test discussion later,” Regina responds, pulling both bottles of vodka from the small shelf in the corner and opening the door of the mini-fridge to show off the various soda and juice options inside. “Mixer?” she asks casually. Brianna looks a bit like she's ready to pull her hair out, but makes a conscious, visible effort to calm herself before selecting one of the juice bottles and accepting the cup Regina hands her.

Regina opts for soda for herself, and they sit in their usual places across the desk from each other to discuss Brianna's day and the fact that neither of them have any plans for their upcoming spring break while they mix their first drinks, and then their second. Regina is pouring herself a third and contemplating the fact that she'll probably have to cut herself off after that given that it's a week night when Brianna suddenly starts tapping her fingers rather distractingly against the surface of the desk.

“Alright, Bri?” Regina asks, and Brianna huffs out an impatient sigh before exclaiming “Will you just tell me what you got on the bloody test before I go insane?”

Regina's eyes go wide at both the tone and the language, and Brianna immediately tries to backtrack. Her hands wrap around her cup almost protectively as she babbles about being sorry and worries aloud about how she's really been trying to work on her temper but sometimes it just comes out. Regina's already alcohol-fogged brain gets even more clouded by both the image of Brianna's long fingers in front of her and by disbelief over the fact that Brianna is _apologizing_ for something that Regina actually found incredibly hot, and she ends up cutting of Brianna's rambling with a loud call of her name to get her attention.

Once Brianna's mouth has snapped shut, Regina stands up from her seat and quietly gathers the various drink bottles, taking her time putting them away so that Brianna has a second to compose herself.

“I got an A,” Regina says quietly, standing next to the desk once everything is stored and Brianna has taken the last, emptying sip of her second drink. There's a moment of silence and stillness wherein Regina feels awkward enough to down about half her third drink in one gulp while mentally cursing herself for making Brianna worry over nothing, but then Brianna is smiling and standing up from her chair and rounding the desk to quite literally lift Regina off her feet and swing her up into a hug that leaves Regina breathless.

“I can't believe you had me worried all day just for that,” Brianna says, laughing against Regina's hair as she finally sets her back on her own two feet and pulls back a little. Her hands are still grasping at Regina's arms and she's standing much, much closer than she ever has before when she continues, “I _knew_ you'd do well, I'm so proud of you, Reg.” The praise, as usual, unlocks something in her, and every bit of impulse control that Regina has been exercising since the start of the semester flies out the window all at once as she stretches up to press her lips against Brianna's.

Brianna makes a startled noise against her mouth and her hands fall away from Regina's arms, but Regina just uses the opportunity to step even closer so that their bodies are flush against one another and she can finally, _finally_ put her hands in Brianna's hair while they kiss. Brianna's hands find new purchase on Regina's waist at that, and she angles her head and takes control of the kiss as easily as if Regina had merely been holding the upper hand for her her for a brief moment. It's by far the best kiss Regina's ever had, and she's about three seconds from throwing herself onto her bed and begging Brianna to have her way with her when Brianna breaks the kiss and takes a step back, letting all contact between them fall away.

“What-” Regina starts, confused and aroused and more than a little sad at the sudden stop. Brianna's lips are parted and her eyes are wide and she looks at Regina like not being near her is causing her physical pain, but she manages to sound only a little bit shaken when she speaks.

“We can't...do anything tonight,” Brianna says, pushing her hair back from her forehead like a nervous gesture. “I- I won't have our first time be when both of us have been drinking.”

Regina's heart clenches – in a good way - because _of course_ Brianna is the type of rational and chivalrous person to want them both entirely clear-headed when they make this decision, and also because the way that Brianna says _first time_ implies that she's already considered them doing this multiple times, and that thought alone is enough to take Regina's breath away. Regina nods, breathing out a shaky sigh and sitting down on the edge of her bed, patting the space next to her.

“Please sit down with me?” she asks, looking up at Brianna pleadingly. Brianna looks unsure, and Regina cracks a smile. “I solemnly swear that I will not try to jump your bones,” she says, and that's enough to get Brianna chuckling and moving to sit next to her.

“Right, first things first,” Brianna says, almost like she's back in teacher mode as she tries to get her thoughts together. “I'm not sure what this all means to you, but for my part, I've been wanting to ask you out since the first day I met you, so if you're looking for something casual or less serious just tell me now so there isn't any confusion later.”

“The first day?” Regina repeats, stunned, and when Brianna nods she can't stop herself from laughing incredulously. “And to think I put so much effort into not straddling you on that stupid couch. Should have just gone for it,” Regina mutters, not even half-joking. Brianna makes a strangled sound in her throat that Regina finds oddly gratifying, and she shifts a bit on the bed before she answers.

“We'll, ah, revisit that another day,” Brianna says pointedly, shooting Regina a look that clearly conveys _behave_ when her tone makes Regina smirk.

“Whatever you say, ma'am,” Regina responds, voice dripping with false innocence that Brianna obviously sees right through. When Brianna sends her another rebuking glance, Regina decides to stop pushing her luck. “Oh, alright,” she says with a sigh. “So why didn't you ever ask me out then? I mean aside from asking me to lunch as friends.”

“I didn't know until I saw your pride flag that you even liked girls,” Brianna says, seemingly embarrassed. “And once I knew, it was even more difficult, because I was still sure you wouldn't want _me_ when you could clearly have anyone in the world you set your sights on.”

“Are you kidding?” Regina exclaims. “I've flirted with you nonstop! I spend every lecture and lunch and study session worrying that I'm staring too obviously at your hands or your face or that you're finally going to notice how I basically turn into a puddle every time you praise me. Not to mention the fact that I can barely get you out the door before I have my hand in my knickers!”

Regina only registers how loud her voice has gotten when she stops talking, and the silence following all her confessions is practically deafening. Just when she thinks she's going to have to transfer schools in her last semester to escape her own humiliation, Brianna's slightly-embarrassed look of shock turns into something more like a smirk, and she reaches out to take one of Regina's hands in both of hers, swiping a thumb back and forth across the back and the other just above her knuckles.

“You're really that distracted by me?” Brianna asks, voice a low murmur that sends a shiver down Regina's spine and has her scrambling to remind herself that Brianna said nothing was going to happen between them tonight.

“Literally every second of every day,” Regina confirms, voice shaky, and Brianna's smile could almost be described as cocky as she continues to touch Regina's hand. As different as it is to the sides of Brianna she's come to know so far, the expression looks good on her, and Regina's mind wanders a little as she thinks about what parts of Brianna's personality might still be waiting beneath the surface.

“Go on a date with me,” Brianna says, and it's not a question, but somehow that makes Regina even more inclined to say yes. “Saturday, first day of break,” she continues, and Regina just watches as her eyes seem to light up with the plan she's obviously already forming for the occasion. “What do you say, Reg?” she asks, and really, she has to know there's only one answer that Regina can give.

“Yes _please_ ,” Regina says emphatically, and Brianna's delighted laugh tingles along the back of Regina's hand when Brianna pulls it up to her mouth for a kiss. Regina can feel herself swaying forward at the motion, pulled in almost like the tide by the way Brianna's dark eyes meet hers when her lips touch Regina's skin. Brianna settles her hand back against the bed and then lets go, standing up from her seat and reaching into her pocket for her keys.

“Get some sleep, love,” Brianna says, looking down at her fondly, and Regina's heart flutters at the nickname. “You've got classes tomorrow and you'll need to sleep that booze off.”

“What are you, my mother?” Regina grouses half-heartedly, and Brianna merely rolls her eyes and leans down to cup Regina's face in her free hand and leave a lingering kiss on her lips.

“No,” she murmurs as she pulls away, mouth held so close to Regina's that she can still almost feel the words. “I'm your teacher,” she finishes, pulling back with a smirk and a wink that leaves Regina groaning partially because of how bad the joke was, but mostly out of sheer frustration. Brianna's laugh at her reaction is far too delighted, but Regina is too giddy to stay mad at her about it.

Brianna leaves with a reassurance that she'd mixed her drinks weak enough to not have any trouble driving, and a promise to text her when she makes it safely back to her flat. Regina texts Joanna that it's safe to re-enter the room, and has just finished recapping everything for her when she gets Brianna's message saying that she's back home safe and sound.

 **Can I have a hint about where you're taking me on this date?** She texts as she settles into bed, knowing it's a long shot but just wanting to keep Brianna on the line a little longer.

 **Go to sleep!** Brianna replies, but it's accompanied by the winking kiss emoji, so Regina doesn't bother getting upset.

She sends back **Yes, Ms. May** , alongside an eyerolling emoji, and Brianna replies with a single smirking emoji that sends her heart beating double time even as she sets her phone aside for the night and rolls over to snuggle into her comforter and let her eyes fall closed.

She falls asleep with her mind alight with possibilities of where they might go on their date, and dreams about the remembered feeling of Brianna's lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say I'm so sorry for getting this out a day late. Between grad school and having to drive out of state to be with family for Easter weekend, I didn't start writing this chapter early enough. My apologies for that.
> 
> That being said...this is it, y'all! The final chapter! I want to take this moment to thank each and every person that interacted with this story and left comments both here and on tumblr. This was my first time posting a chaptered work while it was still in progress, and I had a lot of trepidation about it, but you all made this one of the most fun and fulfilling experiences I've ever had in all my 12 years as a fic writer. That means the world to me.
> 
> This chapter is (finally!) rated E. I mean, our girls are always going to be fluffy and adorable so there's some of that here as well but, yeah. Here there be porn. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, Brianna's suit for the date is based on Brian's suit from Japan in '76 which is my favorite look he's ever served in his entire life. Pictures of it can be found here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e5159ae567b7134882132fff03fd060a/tumblr_pndh79KhmR1ralev0o1_540.png and also here: https://www.queenlive.ca/queen/live%20pics/75-04-20_Tokyo_05.jpg. Regina's outfit is just something I pictured in my head that I think she would look gorgeous in.

Regina spends her Saturday morning sorting through every piece of clothing she owns, agonizing over what to wear on her date with Brianna. It's been three days since Brianna asked her out, and since Joanna has decided to spend their week-long school break at her family's house, there isn't anyone around to stop Regina from flinging every skirt, blouse, and dress onto her bed and deciding that none of them are good enough.

**Choosing an outfit would be much easier if you'd just tell me where we're going** , she texts to Brianna, and groans when she only receives a **Sorry, love!** in response. All she does know is that Brianna isn't picking her up until 7 p.m. even though they're both entirely free all day, so she finds herself video calling Joanna at around 5, panicking while Joanna stares at her unimpressed through the phone screen and tells her she's an idiot.

“She's going to want to get into your pants no matter what you're wearing, Reg, come on,” Joanna sighs after the fifth outfit Regina has shown her.

“You're not taking this seriously enough, Deaky!” Regina cries, throwing a dress down to the floor in frustration. Joanna purses her lips and glares at her in silence until Regina feels contrite for snapping and apologizes, and Joanna sighs but she no longer looks mad, so that's something.

“Alright, listen,” Joanna says, tone serious. “If you absolutely promise not to get any food, lube, or bodily fluids on it...you can wear my black skirt. It should be hanging up in my closet.”

Regina knows instantly which skirt she's talking about, because she's been trying to get Joanna to agree to let her borrow it for practically the entire school year, and it's probably a good thing that Joanna isn't actually there, because Regina probably would have gotten punched in the face for tackling her in a hug.

“Really? Are you sure? Don't fuck with me, Deaky,” Regina says, already inching towards Joanna's closet with visions of the short black skirt with the gold detailing in her mind. Joanna rolls her eyes.

“Regina. Get the skirt. Get laid. Wash it before you give it back to me, or I'll kill you. Got it?”

“You're the best friend I've ever had,” Regina says sincerely, opening Joanna's closet and taking the skirt off its hanger. It's perfect, and she already knows exactly the gold velvet top and black Mary Jane heels she's going to wear with it. She's going to look amazing, and suddenly her confidence is through the roof.

She hangs up with Joanna a few minutes later to finish getting ready, pulling together the whole outfit and then setting to work on her hair, makeup, and jewelry. She's just finished spraying on her favorite perfume when there's a knock at her door, and she gives herself one last look-over in the mirror as she heads to open the door, sending out yet another mental thank you to Deaky for the use of her skirt.

Regina opens the door to Brianna standing in the hallway and nearly falls over at how good she looks. Brianna's wearing a sleek, black pinstriped suit that Regina has never seen on her before, and rather than the usual white button up dress shirt she wears to teach, she has a silky-looking white camisole on under her blazer, trimmed with lace at the top that shows off the double necklaces she nearly always has on. She's got her hands tucked into her pockets and a grin on her face, and Regina has quite literally never wanted to throw herself at someone more than she does at this moment.

“Wow,” she says, stunned and blinking, and Brianna laughs, eyes raking over Regina's body in a way that makes her belly squirm pleasantly.

“Back at you,” Brianna says, holding a hand out and pulling Regina into the hallway and against her when she takes it. Regina's breath quickens at being so easily moved and pulled into Brianna's arms, and she looks up at Brianna with wide eyes and parted lips until Brianna ducks her head with a soft smirk and kisses Regina soundly on the mouth, right there in the middle of the hallway. One of Regina's hands goes around Brianna's slim waist and the other reaches up to grasp on to the lapel of her blazer, and she's a half second from just tugging Brianna back into her room and deciding the date can wait when Brianna breaks the kiss and asks, “Are you planning on shutting off your light and closing your door, or did you want to leave your room open all evening?”

Regina shakes her head to stop it spinning and pulls reluctantly out of the circle of Brianna's arms, reaching back into the room to flip the light switch and the inside lock before she pulls the door closed behind her.

“All set,” she says, not even the slightest bit surprised at how breathy she sounds.

“Wonderful,” Brianna says cheerfully, reaching for her hand again and interlacing their fingers as they walk down the hallway and out of the building towards Brianna's car.

Regina tries yet again on the way to get Brianna to tell her where they're going, but Brianna only stubbornly shakes her head and shushes her, telling her she'll see when they get there. Regina eventually gives up and accepts the mystery, just happy to be settling herself into the passenger seat so she can watch Brianna's hands and her face in profile as she drives them to wherever it is that they're going.

After a bit of driving, they end up essentially in the middle of nowhere, outside of a large field surrounded by trees on one side and fencing on the other three. Brianna parks her car next to a gate adorned with a “Private Property – No Trespassing” sign, and Regina is confused for all of about thirty seconds before she looks up at the brightness and clarity of the night sky through the front glass of the car and realizes exactly why they're here.

“Brianna May, are you taking me stargazing?” she asks, batting her eyes in Brianna's direction. Brianna smiles, clearly delighted that Regina has figured it out without having to be told. Regina feels a flash of heat go through her at the look of pride on Brianna's face.

“Well, not only that,” Brianna says. “I also packed food and drinks. I'll need to get those out of the boot, if you'd like to join me?”

Regina nods, and they each get out of the car and go around to the back so that Brianna can retrieve an honest-to-God picnic basket, along with a folded stack of what looks like two very large blankets. Regina closes the hood on the boot because Brianna's hands are full, and then opens the fence gate at Brianna's instruction because Brianna refuses to let her carry anything when she asks.

“Stupid question,” Regina says, eyeing the “no trespassing” sign as she swings the gate open and gestures Brianna through. “But we are allowed to be here, aren't we?”

“We're fine,” Brianna assures her. “This is my uncle's property. He's hardly ever here because he actually lives in the city, but he keeps this just for the notion that he's going to build a house on it someday and start living off the land.” Brianna huffs a laugh at that, coming to a stop near the center of the field and setting the basket and one of the blankets down. “Ridiculous, of course. He's not exactly the outdoorsman type. But he lets me set up my stargazing equipment here whenever I want to, so I'm glad he has it nonetheless.”

As she talks, Brianna spreads out one of the blankets across the ground, and then sets the picnic basket and the other blanket on top of it before waving her hand towards the whole setup.

“Would you care to sit?” she asks, and Regina lowers herself to the ground to sit on the blanket, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankle as Brianna settles crosslegged next to her and reaches for the basket, asking if she'd like anything to eat or drink. “I've brought pre-packed sandwiches and crisps, but also fish and chips from that shop we talked about a while back, the one you said you and your sister always go to? Those should still be warm if you want something fresher. And I've got salad, in case you wanted something healthy, and berry tarts for dessert.”

Regina smiles fondly as Brianna rambles through the list of food, not even feeling particularly hungry but just so endeared that Brianna went to all the trouble of making sure there were options that she can't keep the look off her face.

“I won't pass up a fish and chip,” she says, and Brianna reaches into the basket and removes an insulated to-go container from the restaurant she'd mentioned, as well as a plastic-wrapped sandwich and a small bag of crisps for herself and a clear container of miniature tarts that she sets on the blanket in front of them.

They eat in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company, and when they've both finished their main course, Brianna puts their empties back in the basket and opens the tarts. They each take one, eating them with their fingers despite the mess the filling makes in the process. Regina is exceptionally careful not to get of it on her borrowed skirt, but she does end up having to lick it off of her fingers, and when she's finished doing that she glances over at Brianna only to find her looking nearly in a daze as she stares at Regina's mouth.

Regina smirks and takes her hand away from her lips, picking up the tart container and reaching intentionally over Brianna to put it back in the basket. The action has her leaning almost all the way across Brianna's lap, and though Brianna doesn't touch her as she does it, Regina can practically feel the tension in her body from holding herself back from it. Something surges under Regina's skin, and she lies down on her back once she's returned safely to her side of the blanket, turning her head to look over at Brianna and her dark eyes.

“Stargazing?” she says, grinning, and Brianna visibly shakes herself out of whatever reverie she's been stuck in at the question, moving the basket into the grass to make room to lay down on the other side of the blanket herself. Before she does, though, she grabs the extra blanket and partially unfolds it into a long rectangle, instructing Regina to sit up long enough for her to situate it under their heads as a makeshift pillow. They both relax onto the blankets and stare up at the sky, and Regina smiles into the dark when she feels Brianna's fingers intertwining with hers.

“Do you see that cluster of stars there?” Brianna starts, her free hand pointing off to her left. Regina follows where she's pointing, attention split equally between the stars in question and Brianna's hand as Brianna works her way across the sky, explaining constellations and cosmological phenomena with the ease and comfort of someone who knows exactly what they're talking about. Regina lets the lull of Brianna's voice carry her along, humming every now and again to acknowledge everything Brianna is telling her.

Eventually Brianna points out one that Regina thinks she might actually recognize, and Regina's voice cuts across Brianna's as she blurts the name, her own free hand coming up to trace out the shape in the air and explain it the way Brianna has done for the others. When she finishes speaking, she looks over at Brianna for confirmation, feeling confident that she's gotten it exactly right, but wanting to hear Brianna say it nevertheless. Brianna doesn't disappoint.

“That's right!” she says, beaming, and Regina feels a bit like a cat being petted just from the pride in Brianna's voice and the happiness on her face. “That's very good, Reg, I'm proud of you,” Brianna continues, and Regina suddenly remembers that she's admitted to Brianna what praise from her does; that Brianna _knows_ the effect that it has on her and has chosen to keep doing it anyway. The realization brings a flush to Regina's cheeks and has her breathing picking up, and if the sudden glint in Brianna's eyes is any indication, she's definitely picked up on the reaction.

“Thank you,” Regina breathes, lowering her eyes and biting her lip. Before Regina really has time to register what's happening, Brianna has shifted onto her side and propped herself up much closer to Regina, looking down at her with an expression that makes Regina want to shiver from head to toe. Regina licks her lips and waits, wanting to see what Brianna will do.

“Clever girl,” Brianna says, voice a low murmur now as she looks into Regina's eyes. Regina _does_ shiver at that, and Brianna's smile is almost predatory as she tracks the motion. “Will you do something for me, love?” she asks, and Regina nods before she even knows what Brianna is going to ask. Brianna laughs softly at her enthusiasm, trailing her fingertips down Regina's arm before retracting her touch altogether, nearly making Regina whine at the loss. “I keep thinking about what you said the other night...” Brianna says, trailing off a bit before continuing almost at a whisper, dipping her head so that her nose nudges Regina's cheek and her breath fans against Regina's jaw. “About you not being able to keep your hands out of your knickers whenever I left.” Regina feels like all the air has been sucked from her lungs, and Brianna just keeps talking as though she isn't currently robbing Regina of her ability to function. “Will you show me?” Brianna asks, pressing a kiss just below Regina's ear, and another at her neck. “Will you touch yourself for me, darling?” Regina lets out a shuddering breath and nods again, more emphatically this time, and she's already rucking her skirt up and reaching for the waistband of her panties by the time the sound of Brianna's low chuckle reaches her ears.

Regina lifts her hips enough to shimmy her knickers down and off, kicking them to the end of the blanket. She gasps out loud as she slides her fingers over herself, feeling how she's already soaked just from being near Brianna; from the sound of her voice and sight of her in that suit and everything that she is. She turns her head in Brianna's direction, closing her eyes and moaning as she immediately starts to steadily rub over her clit the way she would if she were alone and frantic. A part of her brain tells her that she should slow it down, make it more of a show for Brianna, but another part argues that she'd asked to see what Regina does when she's thinking about her, so she continues as if she's still fantasizing until the feeling of Brianna's hand on her chin and Brianna's mouth on hers snaps her back into the moment.

“You're fucking gorgeous,” Brianna breathes against her lips, barely moving away enough to speak. “So pretty for me, sweetheart. My good, beautiful girl.”

Regina whines and her hips buck against her hand, and although it feels good as it is, she feels suddenly empty, and she knows exactly what she's aching for, since it's featured countless times in her fantasies already.

“Can I-” she starts, unable to finish the sentence right away from a combination of nerves and pleasure. “Bri, can I please-?”

Brianna shushes her soothingly, pressing a kiss to Regina's shoulder and brushing a few wayward strands of blonde hair away from her face.

“Can you what, love?” Brianna asks, more patient than teasing. “Use your words, Reg, I know you can do it. Be a good girl for me, sweetheart.”

Regina gasps and presses her fingers hard against herself, somehow barely staving off the orgasm threatening to overtake her so that she can clear her mind just enough to finish her thought.

“I want to cum on your fingers,” she finally manages, squirming on the blanket as she imagines it. “I think about your hands all the time, you have no idea. Fuck, please, Bri, can I?” she asks, her free hand pulling at Brianna's blazer like it will illustrate her need even more clearly. She wants it so badly she thinks she might actually explode if Brianna says no, but luckily Brianna doesn't seem inclined to deny her.

“God, Regina, you're fucking incredible, you know that?” Brianna says, kissing her soundly once again before sitting up slightly and pulling her blazer off, leaving her arms bare in her camisole. Once she's laid her jacket to the side, Brianna wastes no time in moving her hand between Regina's legs while Regina's hand moves to clutch at the blanket beneath her. Brianna strokes over her a few times to begin, mirroring what Regina had been doing to herself, and Regina is sure that the sound she makes at the first touch of Brianna's fingers is one that has never left her mouth before.

Brianna's touch moves lower, her fingers slick with how wet Regina is for her, and she slips two in immediately and makes Regina cry out something close to a sob with how good it feels. Brianna's fingers are _long_ and apparently incredibly skilled, because it feels like she's hitting every good spot that Regina has within seconds. Regina feels her orgasm approaching again with a swiftness that takes her breath away. Brianna thrusts her fingers swiftly and steadily, adding a third when Regina gasps out “more, please,” and stretching her so beautifully that she's absolutely sure she's never going to be able to get herself off ever again now that she's been spoiled by this feeling.

After a few more minutes, Regina starts begging, her voice coming out cracked and desperate as she plants her heels on the blanket and presses down into the slide of Brianna's fingers inside her.

“Bri, can I cum, please?” she asks, ready to explode with how close she is and how badly she wants it. Brianna hadn't said anything about asking for permission, but something about it feels right, and that feeling only intensifies when Brianna responds with a half-groaned, “Oh, good girl,” and she shifts her hand slightly so that her thumb is rubbing steadily against Regina's clit while her fingers continue to move in her.

“Go ahead,” Brianna encourages, and even when Regina closes her eyes she can still see stars. “Cum for me whenever you want, darling. You earned it, Reg, being so good for me.”

Regina's hips stutter against Brianna's hand and she reaches out to tug at Brianna's curls, managing to pull her in for a rough, messy kiss that lets her muffle the near-scream she lets out as her orgasm hits her. She cums hard against Brianna's fingers, just like she's been dreaming of doing since the first day they met, and it's by far the best orgasm she's ever had in her entire life.

Brianna works her through it expertly, slowing her movements and softening their kiss as Regina winds down, eventually pulling away entirely so that she can sit up and reach for Regina's discarded panties and offer them back to her with a smile and a fond look in her eyes. Regina takes them almost sheepishly, ducking her head to look away from Brianna's gaze as she sits up and shimmies around on the blanket to get her knickers back on and her skirt back in place.

_I'll **definitely** have to wash this before I give it back to Joanna_, she thinks, almost wincing at the memory of the “no bodily fluids” conversation. _Oh well. Sorry, Deaks._

When she looks back over, Brianna is still sitting up, hands slightly behind her so she's reclined a bit on the blanket, her long legs stretched out in front of her in her slacks. She's so stunning that Regina hardly even knows where to start, but once a particular idea strikes her she can't shake it from her mind, so she blurts it out with an absolute lack of finesse that she'll blame on the mind-melting orgasm Brianna just gave her.

“Can I eat you out?” Regina asks, ready to beg again if she needs to. Brianna's eyebrows raise and her mouth parts a bit in surprise, and Regina rushes on to continue. “I just- you look so good, Bri, holy fuck, I want to get my mouth on you so bad. I want to make you cum. Please let me taste you, Bri.”

Brianna stares at her stunned for another beat before finally breathing out, “ _God_ , you're going to be the death of me,” and pulling Regina over to straddle her lap.

Brianna kisses her with authority, like she's laying a claim, and it's almost enough to distract Regina from her question, but not quite. She presses back against Brianna's hands in her hair, separating their faces enough to ask again, and Brianna looks at her almost like she's trying to solve a math problem.

“How about this?” Brianna says, pressing a soft kiss to Regina's forehead. “Since it would be a bit more involved for me to get appropriately undressed for that to happen, what do you say we go back to mine? You could spend the night, if you like, and if you still want to get that pretty little mouth on me once we've made it there...” Brianna trails off then, moving one hand to cup Regina's face and drag a thumb across her bottom lip. Regina promptly sucks it into her mouth, meeting Brianna's eyes as she wraps her lips around it, and Brianna looks as hungry as Regina has ever seen her. “If you still want it when we get there,” Brianna finishes, “I won't stop you. Sound good, love?”

Regina nips at the pad of Brianna's thumb as she pulls it away from her mouth, and then nods her understanding and agreement to Brianna's plan. They separate from each other and gather the blankets and the long-forgotten picnic basket, making their way back to the car and tossing it all into the boot without much care. Brianna leaves her blazer off, carrying it over her arm and then leaving it in the back with everything else rather than shrugging it back on before she gets into the drivers seat.

The drive back to Brianna's flat is full of thrumming tension, both of them unable to stop glancing at each other and blushing a bit when they happen to be caught looking at the same time. Regina has never been to Brianna's flat before, and normally she'd be curious, wanting to stop and take the time to look at everything. But by the time they make it through Brianna's front door she's long decided that a proper tour can wait until tomorrow, because right now all she wants is to get Brianna out of her clothes. As soon as Brianna has the lock turned and her shoes off, Regina is pulling at her slacks, tugging impatiently at the button until Brianna's hands settle over hers and stop her movements. She looks up as Brianna walks them a few steps backwards, putting her own back against the bare wall of the hallway.

“On your knees, Reg,” Brianna says quietly, and every part of Regina's body and mind obeys at once so that she drops to floor in front of Brianna instantly, placing her hands on her own knees to keep from touching Brianna again before she's told that she can. “Good girl,” Brianna murmurs, and Regina watches enraptured as she leans down enough to remove her socks and then straightens back up to undo her trousers. She hooks her fingers under the waistbands of both her slacks and her underwear, shoving them both down together and kicking them off to the side so that she's standing in front of Regina in just her soft white camisole and her bra, and Regina can't wait anymore now that she's seeing this much of Brianna's body for the first time.

“Can I touch, please?” Regina asks, hands itching to reach out for Brianna but waiting for permission anyway.

“Yeah, yes, love,” Brianna says, nodding, and Regina scoots forward closer to run her hands across Brianna's thighs, up and over her hips underneath her cami. Her skin is soft and her frame is so slight, and Regina marvels at the fact that she's actually getting to touch her and see her like this after wanting for so long.

Brianna lets her explore for a few minutes, shuddering a bit above her when Regina thumbs briefly over her clit, and when Regina leans in and presses a kiss just right above her pussy, Brianna's patience runs out. She sinks a hand into Regina's hair, the other going under her chin to tip her head up so they're making eye contact while Regina is on her knees.

“Do it, sweetheart,” Brianna commands, voice firm, and the second her hand falls away from Regina's chin and the other tightens in her hair, Regina buries her face against Brianna's cunt and licks her like it's the last thing she'll ever do. Brianna gasps above her at the action, and when Regina really sets to work at making her fall apart, licking and sucking at her with every trick she has in her book, Brianna starts babbling praise like it's the only thing she knows.

“Fuck, Regina, you're so fucking good at this, sweetheart, oh my god,” Brianna rambles, head thumping back against the wall behind her. “Fuck, I knew that pretty mouth of yours would feel amazing, god, you're so good.”

Regina's hands squeeze at Brianna's hips, and she focuses all her energy on making Brianna feel as good as possible, redoubling her efforts when she hears what Brianna is saying. She loses herself in the moment, nothing in her mind besides the sound of Brianna's voice and the taste of her in her mouth and how hot and wet and good she feels against her. She's so far gone for who knows how long on just the feeling of doing well and knowing that she's doing something to make Brianna feel good that it takes her a moment to register when Brianna's words turn from a praise to a warning.

“I'm going to cum, Reg, just keep going, just like that, you're doing so well,” Brianna encourages, and Regina hums against her in acknowledgment.

Brianna's hips grind forward and her hand in Regina's hair presses just enough to push her against her harder, and then her whole body is going bowstring tight as she cums against Regina's mouth. Regina keeps licking her through it, slowing down until Brianna sinks back against the wall and she can pull her mouth away entirely. Brianna's hand is carding through her hair, almost petting her after the push and pull of a few minutes before, and the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she looks down at Regina makes it seem like she just ran a marathon. Regina can't help but giggle a bit, feeling foggy and happy and just so blissful that she doesn't really know what to do with herself.

Brianna smiles down at her then, moving to swipe her fingers across Regina's chin and lips, cleaning her up a bit where she's slick from taking Brianna apart. She taps her fingers against Regina's mouth, and Regina opens up obediently to suck her fingers clean.

“Bloody gorgeous, look at you. You're _perfect_ ,” Brianna says, voice low and awed. Her fingers slip out of Regina's mouth and she gestures for Regina to stand up, pulling her in for a kiss as soon as she's within reach. When they break apart, Brianna bends over to grab her knickers off the floor and pull them back on, also gathering her slacks but choosing to hold them in her hands instead of putting them on again.

“So, ah...welcome to my flat?” Brianna says with a laugh, and Regina finds herself laughing along as well as she finally looks around at their surroundings for the first time.

“Tomorrow I'm going to want a full tour, but for right now I think I may just collapse here if you don't show me the bed soon,” Regina says, rolling her eyes at the smirk Brianna shoots her at the mention of the bedroom.

“We can definitely do all of that,” Brianna says, leading her the rest of the way down the hallway and into the living room where Regina stops dead in the middle of the floor, her mouth dropping open as she points at the stunning red guitar in the corner.

“Is that yours?” Regina asks excitedly, walking closer and squatting down to inspect the instrument.

“Yeah,” Brianna says, walking nearer to her. “My old lady. My dad and I made her together.”

Regina stands up and looks at her with wide eyes at that.

" _Made_ her?” she echoes stupidly. _Is there **anything** this girl isn't a genius at?_

“Out of fireplace wood and mum's blouse buttons,” Brianna says, nodding. Regina shakes her head in wonder, glancing back at the guitar once more before she turns her gaze to Brianna, realizing there's now yet another aspect to her that Regina is only just now discovering.

“How did I not know that you play guitar?” Regina asks, wracking her brain to try and remember if this fact ever came up during any of their conversations about music. Brianna shrugs.

“I'm not sure, honestly,” she says, chuckling. “I mean, I don't play gigs or anything but it's a fairly big part of my life. Hard to believe it hasn't come up in all this time. Why, do you play?” Brianna asks, cocking her head to the side.

“I'm a rubbish guitarist,” Regina says, waving a hand. “But drums, that's a different story. My kit is still with my parents, no room for it in the dorm and it would be too loud anyway, you know.”

“We should play together sometime,” Brianna says, eyes lighting up with the suggestion. Regina thinks that sounds like one of the best ideas she's ever heard.

“Hell, find a couple more people and we could form a band,” Regina says, mostly joking, but as soon as the words leave her mouth, a spark of _something_ flares in the back of her mind. “In fact...Deaky – my roommate – she plays bass,” Regina says, and Brianna looks like she's thinking that through a little more seriously now as well.

“Freddie sings,” Brianna says, referring to her friend that Regina had met at the diner the first day they got lunch together. “Really well, actually. Her range is mind-blowing.”

“Well damn,” Regina says, grinning. “Sounds like we might be in the band business if we can get those two on board.”

“And if we all play well together,” Brianna says, looking mischievous. “Who's to say we won't all have horribly clashing styles and sound like howling cats?”

“Oh, come off it,” Regina laughs, moving closer to Brianna and shoving lightly at her shoulder. Brianna hooks her fingers in the belt loop of Regina's skirt and pulls her in, simply keeping her there close and looking down at her happily. Regina's eyes dart down to Brianna's hand before she looks up and licks her lips, familiar heat starting to curl in her belly once again.

“No wonder you're so good with your fingers if you're a bloody guitarist,” Regina says teasingly. “I should have known.”

“You really weren't joking about that preoccupation with my hands, were you?” Brianna asks, amused, and Regina shakes her head.

“Not in the slightest,” she confirms. “Care to show me the bedroom so I can explore them a little bit more?”

Brianna kisses her with all the fondness in the world and then pulls her in the direction of the bedroom.

Tomorrow she'll get to wake up wrapped around Brianna, have lazy, playful morning sex and make breakfast with her while she wears one of Brianna's button-downs and nothing else. Tomorrow they'll each text their best friend and ask if they might want to be in a band, and something amazing will come of it. Tomorrow she'll get to hear Brianna ask her if she wants to officially be her girlfriend, and Brianna will lift her up and set her on the kitchen counter and kiss her absolutely breathless when she says yes.

For tonight, she follows Brianna to her bedroom, and thanks whatever force in the universe put her in that stupid Intro to Physics course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! We did it! We made it to the end of this story! Or...at least this part of it.
> 
> Like a lot of you, I've found myself far more enamored with these versions of these characters than I thought I would be, so I have some news that will hopefully make a few people pretty happy: I have 5-6 standalone sequels planned in this series that I will be setting my sights on as my next project. :)
> 
> I won't be posting the sequels on any type of deadline or posting schedule the way I did with these chapters, but I promise I will try not to take too long in between updates. The sequels will not only continue to follow Brianna and Regina in this universe, but will also bring Freddie and Joanna back in as well, so keep an eye out for those!
> 
> Love you all, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling about Queen/Maylor/other stuff at somethingsoinviting.tumblr.com


End file.
